Caiden Clark
Lieutenant Caiden Clark, born on February 2nd, 2520, was a former navy lieutenant and navigation's officer (second rotation) of the UNSC Lead to Gold who was labelled a terrorist after his actions in the Lead Mutinies. After the infamous Commander Ayugai Toshiko took charge of the ship and rather brutally enforced her will, she made many enemies, including Caiden Clark who took matters into his own hands and mutinied against the Toshiko, killing her and nearly twenty crew members in the process. Early History Clark was born to a loving family on the planet of Sansar. When it was glassed by the Covenant in the late 2530's, he enlisted in the UNSC Navy in order to enact revenge on the aliens. He passed his training with flying colors and his driven attitude pushed him harder and harder to greater things. He quickly made a name for himself, and managed to achieve the rank of lieutenant in only eight years. During his tour on the UNSC Woulda, Shoulda, Coulda, the ship joined a fleet to counter attack a fleet moving to attack the planet of Meridian. It just so happened that the fleet contained the ship that glassed his home on Sansar. Clark was thrown into a rage by seeing the ships and very nearly caused a coup against the captain as he tried to get the gunners to fire everything they had on the ship. Although this scored them a Covenant kill under their belt, it also looked very poorly on his record and the UNSC was quickly moving him somewhere where they hoped he could both cause less damage to good respectful naval crewmen and help encourage some very underperforming ones. Little did anyone know, he would do quite the opposite. Lead to Gold and the Lead Mutinies After his transfer, the mood of the Lead to Gold quickly begin dampering his spirits. Along with his lost sense of purpose from the revenge he had reaped, he went through his daily tasks with a sort of melancholy. Still, he gained friends and respect from the various enlisted men and officers on the ship and was soon becoming one of the most popular ones. Still, Commander Ayugai Toshiko had proved to be a constant force against him. The commander reprimanded him constantly, publicly, in order to make an example to the crew who she knew cared for the man. Clark could take this despite his anger issues (which had last time manifested with the destruction of a Covenant ship) but the line was crossed when Toshiko hit him where it hurt most, his homeworld. While screaming at him in front of most of the assembled crew, Toshiko told him his homeworld was quite pathetic if they were to sire the likes of him, among with some other far less complimentary things. Clark and much of the crew organized and together wrote to HIGHCOM, requesting a new captain and informing them of the abuse they were receiving. But the ''Lead to Gold was finally becoming an acceptable ship under the harsh commander, and HIGHCOM chose to ignore the situation as long as they saw results. Clark, realizing Toshiko was not going to be removed legally, quickly organized several dozen like minded comrades and they together stormed the ship's bridge. Toshiko was among the first killed, and the mutineers quickly moved on to the armory which they turned into their base of operations. While in the bridge, they had nearly completely destroyed the navigational systems and the ship was frozen in space. The mutineers attempted constantly to take the entirety of the ship but the loyalists managed to push them back time and time again, though the various loyalist attempts to break into the armory resulted in a massive failure. The events only came to a head when the loyalists managed to repair the navigation systems without the mutineers realizing after over a week of fighting. When they entered UNSC space, the UNSC did not negotiate like the mutineers had been expecting. Instead, the revolt was put down brutally. UNSC Marines breached the exterior of the ship at 0400, venting the atmosphere and immediately killing several mutineers. They then moved into the ship and methodically gunned down the mutineers, taking few prisoners. By 0510, the ship was deemed secure. Among the captured was Caiden Clark who quickly realized the uselessness of his cause. He surrendered, hoping to be able to plea his case, but he and the mutineers were ignored by the justice system completely and sent straight to their executions as per the War-Safeties Act. Caiden Clark and the rest of the mutineers were killed by firing squad on July 5th, 2548, exactly three weeks after Toshiko insulted him. Category:Lead to Gold